This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This new collaboration established with Interventional Radiology at the University of Minnesota aims to develop MRI means of monitoring thermal ablation in tissues. An initial study (1) demonstates our ability to track heating generated by a thermo-chemical solution injected to a target ROI in phantoms and porcine tissue. The project is supported by NIH EB007327. 1. Shrivastava D, Hanson T, Goerke U, Mithun M, Michaeli S, Vaughan T, Cressman E "Proton Resonance Frequency Shift Coefficient of Thermo-chemical Ablation Salt Solutions for MR Thermometry", MRM (in review)